percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Chapter Seven: Eddie. I Get My Own Deadly Weapon
This is the seventh chapter of Heroes: The New Level by DarkCyberWolf. Chapter Seven EDDIE I Get My Own Deadly Weapon A Roman chariot burst into the Wolf House with a young man inside. He had blonde hair, was wearing a Roman centuniculus, and carried a teddy bear with some stuffing leaking out. "This is Octavian?" I asked. "Yep," Dakota said. "Eddie, this's Octavian. Octavian, Eddie's one of us. Lupa brought him here." "Actually, Lupa just told me what I was. The Erinyes outside, they're the ones who chased me here." Octavian tensed. "Erinyes? How many?" "Two - Megaera and Tisiphone." "Good. We outnumber them, and Alecto is not among them. Eddie, if I gave you a weapon, do you think you could fight alongside Dakota and I?" "What kind of weapon?" Octavian tossed me a watch from inside the chariot. "Here. It's Imperial gold. Just set it." I put the watch on my wrist and pressed the buttons on the side. Suddenly, the hands on the clock shot out and sharpened, becoming a pair of slowly revolving three-foot blades. "Amazing..." I muttered. "How does it work?" Octavian shrugged. "Beats me - ask one of Minerva's kids or Vulcan's kids - they're the ones who made these things. Just fight." I looked around. "Octavian, sneak around back. Dakota, open the door for the Erinyes." They both looked at me like I was insane, but did as I instructed. When Dakota opened the door, the Erinyes immediately seemed confused. Just like I'd thought. "His face bleeds, yet he smells nothing of blood," Megaera murmured. While they were distracted, I spun my watch blades until they connected with Tisiphone's neck. She dissolved into ashes. When Megaera realized it was a trap, she turned to run. "Now!" I called. Octavian tossed his blade like a javelin, catching Megaera as she ran. "The Merge strategist!" she shrieked as she dissolved. "Did you make that up as you went along?" Octavian asked. "No. When I came in here, I thought Dakota's face was covered in blood. I figured the Erinyes would think so too. Plus, when most people are outnumbered so badly, they turn and run, so it was best to have a man on the outside." "Cool," Dakota said. "Think you might be a Minerva kid or somethin'." "The Roman goddess of wisdom and battle strategy," Octavian explained. "Come, you've earned a place at the Legion of Camp Jupiter." As Octavian drove Dakota and I in his chariot, I wondered why Octavian brought along a teddy bear. He didn't look that young, but I suppose he could be, if a watch could be a deadly weapon. "Welcome to Camp Jupiter," Octavian said. "Indeed, a voice said. "It is good that you have come, my son." I whipped around to see a woman with brown hair and gray eyes, wearing some Roman outfit - I don't know what it's called - made of purple cloth. "Lady Minerva," Octavian bowed respectfully. "Goddess of wisdom and battle strategy," Dakota told me. "Among the greatest of the Roman gods." "And mother of one of the most powerful demigods in existence. Eddie," Minerva completed. Links Heroes: The New Level Chapters Prologue 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 11 12 13 14 15 16 17 18 19 20 21 22 23 24 Epilogue Category:DarkCyberWolf Category:Heroes: The New Level Category:Chapter Page